Happy Purr-Thday
by ElliebearArts
Summary: Something's going on for Ladybug, and Chat want's to get to the bottom of it. (Miraculous Ladybug)
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug wasn't acting like herself, and Chat noticed. There was irritable aura pouring off of her and he didn't like it. Making puns usually made her laugh, but today, not even a chuckle.

"Of all the days, they just had to come today..." Marinette sighed, the Akumas we're relentless these past few weeks. And Hawkmoth made a point that he wasn't going anywhere. Another broken item, another Akuma captured, another witty pun from Chat. Marinette was at her wits end. Going through the motions every day without rest or recovery tends to ware on you.

"M'Lady, what a purr-fect way to end a day, wouldn't you think?" Chat Noir hummed behind her, practically setting his chin on her shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips while her miraculous beeped. "Ladybug, what's eating you?" He quietly asked, attempting to be soothing. Surprisingly, she turned, a smile on her face.

"Today… Today is a special day a-and I'd rather not be fighting." She whispered as if choking back tears. He was speechless, absolutely speechless. "I would love to stay and _Chat_ , but I'm about to transform. See you later." Ladybug answered shakily, pulling out her yo-yo. "I don't need this today..." She muttered under her breath, swinging away from the scene, leaving chat alone on the balcony.

Chat didn't like this. Although Ladybug didn't seem to enjoy his puns she never fully rejected them like that. Chat sighed and climbed onto the roof. Seconds later, his transformation wore off.

"Jeez, Ladybug seemed off today." Plagg muttered, sliding into Adrien's conveniently open pocket.

"I'll have to get to the bottom of this next time I see her. For now, I'm late for school." Adrien retorted, heading for the stairwell.

"How are you going to find out? Ladybug is going to be impossible to crack. She would never share anything about her normal life. Just give up, women are impossible to understand anyway, and she'll probably be over it by the time you see her next." Plagg said, as Adrien push the door open, his steps staggered a bit./p

"That doesn't matter, I want to get to the bottom of this. I can't stand seeing her like this."

* * *

"Where were you girl? You've been late for like, three weeks. This is going to really hurt your attendance!" Alya whispered as Marinette sat down, combing back her hair with her fingers.

"S-Sorry Alya, I… Slept in… Again…" She muttered, trying to fix a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Well I guess you have an excuse today." Alya chuckled while reaching behind her. Marinette leaned forward on her hand, curiously watching Alya rummage through her bag. A flash of pink and red slipped into Alya's hand and onto the desk in front of her. "Happy birthday Mari!" She chirped, sliding the hand sized box across the desk in front of Marinette. She squealed and grabbed the box. It was so neatly wrapped with pink striped wrapping paper with huge bow topping it.

"This is so sweet Alya! Thank you so much!" Marinette giggled, carefully unwrapping the gift.

"Anything for my BFF." Alya chuckled, watching excitedly.

Marinette gasped as she pulled out the necklace. A silver chain glistened with a small ladybug charm on the end. The charm had a silver ring around what looked like Ladybug's miraculous. "W-Wow Alya, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!" She squeaked while wrapping the chain around her neck, fastening it in the back.

"I am glad you like it! I made it myself." Alya laughed, patting Marinette on the back.

Suddenly the door to the classroom swung open, with Adrien slowly walking in. His face was scrunched as if he was trying to figure out something. He walked up to his desk, paying no mind to anyone around him. Marinette blushed as he passed, a quiet giggle escaping her lips. Adrien looked over and smiled, he still seemed to have something bugging him. Marinette's face turned beet red as she awkwardly smiled back.

"Hey Marinette, how are you?" He quietly asked, his voice smooth and quiet.

"I… I'm doing g-good, How about you?" She stuttered, her hands fidgeting and playing with her new necklace. Adrien's eyes trailed down to look at what her hands were doing, noticing the Ladybug charm.

"I really like that necklace! I didn't know you were a Ladybug fan." He smiled; his face seemed to light up a little bit.

"Y-Yeah... She's pretty cool. She's like…really strong and stuff. N-Not as cool as you though!"

"Well, what do you think of Chat Noir? He's pretty funny and clever right?"

"Hah, I guess you could say he's funny. Sometimes he just tries too hard, you know? He can be really stubborn when he wants something, and I guess that can be a little annoying, but I guess he's still genuinely nice. Although he may be a little delirious sometimes, he can be pretty funny I guess..." Marinette began ranting, quickly getting to her point; it caught Adrien off guard for a moment.

He began to laugh, running his fingers though his hair,"Yeah, you're totally right." He continued to laugh. Marinette hadn't ever heard Adrien genuinely laugh before. It was refreshing, considering the closed he would usually laugh was a quiet chuckle. Marinette smiled as he continued making his way to his seat behind her. Although Adrien didn't wish her a happy birthday (or for that matter, even know it /was/ her birthday) she didn't mind. Getting to see a side of him shedidn't usually see as gift enough.

A few hours later, school finally was out for the day. The excitement of her birthday rang in her ears as she walked quickly out the front doors. "School is finally over, maybe Hawkmoth could give me a chance to really enjoy my birthday." Marinette muttered to herself, shoving books into her bag. Suddenly screams came from down the street. Marinette groaned and trudged to a secluded back alley. She realized how dangerous it could be if an Akuma would be let loose, but she wanted so badly to spend time with her family and just have a nice birthday evening. She knew that wouldn't happen, so she unclasped the purse at her side.

"Mari, are you ready?" Tikki asked quietly, floating out of her hiding place.

"I guess... No harm in helping someone in need." She answered, taking her hair out of the bun and letting it fall to her cheeks. "Tikki, transform me!"

* * *

"Yes! Now's the perfect time to talk to Ladybug, She really needs my help!/em Adrien thought while running down the school hallway. Plagg bounced around in his pocket, complaining while they made their way to the bathroom. "Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien yelled quickly, sucking the catlike creature into his silver ring.

"Fine, I'll help you with your relationship problems, but don't blame me if everything blows up in your face." The Kwami said mockingly.

Adrien tapped his head, "Just because I can hear you in my head while we're formed like this, doesn't mean I have to listen."

Moments later, Chat came bursting out the bathroom, a smug look on his face. He had a plan, and he was ready to initiate operation, 'Figure out Ladybug's Problem'. Chat ran down the empty hallways, the tapping of his shoes echoed throughout. The crashing and banging of battle drew nearer as he ran. He turned into his English classroom where half of the outer wall was ripped out. Ladybug stood firmly in the middle of the room, her hair flowing in the breeze that flew through the newly 'renovated' classroom. Chat could feel his face get hot. He didn't realize that Ladybug could get anymore attractive until he saw her with her hair down, slightly curling at the ends. She turned to see Chat, dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Took you long enough. Help me with this!" She barked, her irritable aura still _very_ present.

* * *

It took a good hour or two, but they finally got through another Akuma. Chat sat on the railing of a roof, overlooking the beautiful city of Paris. Ladybug stood behind him, twirling her yo-yo in her hand. Both of the heroes had to use their 'charms', but the Akuma was strong enough, that they had to re-transform even after that. They no longer had a time limit, and they didn't have to run, so they just sat.

"Lady, what's bothering you? Obviously you want to leave, and I get that, but what's going on...?" Chat asked, standing to meet her eyes.

"Do you really think that matters right now? We defeated the Akuma, it should be a problem." She quietly said, avoiding his gaze and crossing her arms uncomfortably. "Chat please... You know I don't want to mesh our super hero lives and our normal lives."

Chat stared at her for a moment, not wanting to do something he'd regret. Although his instincts was telling him no, he was compelled to do something drastic, even for him. He slowly moved forward, watching Ladybug carefully, watching her response. She didn't move. He stepped closer, their noses nearly touching; she still refused to move, yet there as a nervousness about her. He tenderly put a hand on her shoulder, "Ladybug... Please tell me. I want to help you... Somehow." He quietly said, her eyes meeting his. Their eyes locked for moment, Chats face got a bit hotter. Chat realized something was very different and very wrong. Ladybug was crying. Tears streamed down her face, the mask covering her identity, damp. Ladybug was so strong and brave, but in this moment Chat saw something he had never truly seen in her before: Weakness. His heart began racing has he placed a hand on her face, his thumb gently stroking her skin. She sniffed and leaned into his hand, her cheek and nose touching his palm.

"I'm so sorry Chat... I'm sorr-" he cut her off, brushing a thumb over her lips.

"Ladybug, you have nothing to be sorry about." He knew he was letting go; pushing down the walls he had set for himself, he had to do it. "My lady." He quietly said while slowly leaning down to meet her lips. Everything went blank. All he could think was that she needed him, and he needed her. Ladybug's arm slowly extended and ran her fingers though his hair. He let out a slight purr has he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Ladybug squeaked at the gesture, but still didn't budge.

Chat finally realized that he had done enough damage, and pulled away. Ladybug looked up at him in a daze, still trying to process what had happened, a hand still on the nape of his neck. He lowered his arms, timidly placing them on her hips. "I'm sorry… so sorry I didn't mean-" She put a finger to his lips, a smile on her face.

She began giggling as she laid both hands on his chest, "Don't apologize Chat. I'm _Feline_ fine now."

Chat burst out laughing, he wasn't prepared, and he was so glad that he wasn't. Ladybug's nose scrunched up while a smile stretched across her face.

"You should probably head home. You do have an alternate life, don't you?" He said between laughs, running his fingers through her hair. "You do too." She answered, lowering her hands to her sides. Chat slowly let go of her hips, taking a step backwards. Ladybug stared at him for a moment, and then walked to the ledge of the building. "Hope to see you soon" She said, waving a salute while grabbing her yo-yo.

"Wait!" Chat yelled, grabbing her arm. "One last kiss goodbye?" He said, smiling and raising an eyebrow. Ladybug sighed and leaned down, touching their lips again. Chat couldn't help but run his fingers through her let down hair, sliding his hand down from the top of her head to the nape of her neck. Ladybug shivered, and giggled. He pulled away slowly, twirling some of her curled hair in his hand. "I-I look forward in seeing you again my Lady" he said, still a bit flustered, his ears warm, along with the face under his mask. Within moments, Chat was alone on the roof again, Ladybug taking his breath away.

"Plagg… I think I'm in love." He whispered, leaning on the railing dramatically.

"I never would've guessed." Plagg sighed sarcastically, his voice echoing in Chat's head, "Can we de-transform now? I'm getting tired and I really want some Camembert right about now." Plagg continued, sounding short-tempered.

"Alright fine, I'll get you your cheese…" Chat answered, completely distracted, slowly walking towards the stairwell. The Kwami groaned and exited his ring, taking the transformation with it.

"You know you never figured out what was wrong. I guess your plan failed after all." Plagg shrugged while landing on Adrien's shoulder.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm pretty sure she's alright now."


	2. Chapter 2

Her legs felt weak, and her hands shaky. Heat was still radiating off of her face and ears. _I knew Chat liked me, but I didn't know he liked me that much_. Ladybug thought while sloppily swinging from building to building.

"It's nearly five O'clock Marinette. Your parent's could be really worried." Tikki said, her voice quiet in Ladybug's head. Ladybug sighed and landed on the roof of a tall hotel.

"That was very reckless of Chat Noir, Don't you think?" Tikki continued.

"Of course it was reckless… but…" She trailed off while looking out on the city. She began playing and twirling her hair between her fingers. "It… It was so new and so…different… A good different." She continued, sitting down, crossing her arms and leaning forward on the side of the building, resting her head on her arm.

"What about Adrien?" Tikki asked timidly, exiting her miraculous and landing on her head.

Marinette sighed, "Yes… I want to stay faithful to Adrien, but I always end up panicking when I'm around him. I always make a fool of myself and with Chat I… well...you know…"

"I suppose you're right, but you should at least try to conquer your fear and _try_ to talk to him. Just imagine him as Chat or something." Tikki said while opening Marinette's purse, "Think about it Mari."

"Yeah, I can at least try… I can even try to ask him on a date! What can go wrong?"

"That's the spirit Mari!" Tikki squeaked with joy.

Marinette began pondering what she would say to Adrien, going over different lines for different situations; and yet, chat was in the back of her mind; His soft-spoken words, the tenderness of his touch, the sincerity of his eyes. It had made her so weak in the knees; she could barely stand when he had pulled away. Marinette kept trying to shake it out of her mind, but she kept catching herself smiling or putting a hand over her blushing cheek.

"W-We should probably get going. Your parents are probably worried about you." Tikki said, breaking Marinette's train of thought.

"Oh, of course, sorry Tikki" She answered, '"Let's go home."

Moment's later Marinette was walking down the street, the sun going down, how romantic. The streets were quiet, and yet there were people all over. Suddenly her phone began buzzing in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID. "Oh jeez…" She whispered while answering the phone. "Hey Alya, what's up?" She asked quickly, her pacing staggering a bit.

"Hey girl, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang. It's your birthday so I could treat you to a birthday dinner or something." Alya answered, it was difficult to understand her because of how loud it was on her end.

"Yeah I guess, sure. I'll have to ask my parents. You can come over to the bakery if you want?" Marinette answered, seeing her house in the distance.

"Sounds good, see you in a bit." She answered, hanging up the phone. Marinette sighed; she almost forgot it was her birthday.

* * *

Marinette walked up to her door and pushed it open, when a burst of noise and yelling came from within the bakery. She squealed as she saw most of her classmates and her parents.

"Surprise!" They all screamed while slowly walking towards her. Alya stood to the side, giggling while laying a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I totally got you! Happy Birthday Mari." Marinette was so happy, a perfect end to a perfect day.

"Wow, jeez I can't believe you're all here! Thanks you guys!" She outstretched her arms and received a group hug from her friends and family. Alya walked up to Mari and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Jeez, took you long enough to get home. Where have you been? We've been waiting around for at least an hour now." She said, booping Marinette's nose.

"W-Well… I… I was in the park and then… I stopped to doodle some stuff. You know… for my designs." She answered, her face turning red while she smiled, _man that was a close one._

"I guess that makes sense. With the whole competition coming up and all. You'd need as many designs as possible to figure out which one to do." Alya answered, lowering her arm and putting a hand in her pocket.

"Oh yeah... I totally forgot about the competition. I should probably start preparing for that." Marinette sighed, looking over at the calendar on the wall. This competition was against a rival school, and it was about Marinette's favorite thing: Sewing and everything fashion. Marinette wasn't very keen on making a dress, she enjoyed making accessories and jewelry more, but she was still excited. She was chosen from the class to represent their school. Although the competition was less than one week away, but Marinette didn't worry about it, it was just a dress.

Marinette sat next to Nathanial and Rose, enjoying a pink lemonade flavored cupcake, a small heart shaped chocolate lay on top of the white frosting.

"Marinette! I almost forgot to show you something!" Alya squealed, whipping her phone out of her pocket and swiping furiously.

"W-What…?" Marinette quietly asked, setting her cupcake down on the table beside her.

"This is _the most_ important thing you will see all day." Alya answered, shoving her phone in Marinette's face. A loud gasp escaped her lips, causing her friends to gather.

"W-When did you s-s-see this?" Marinette said, panic beginning to betray her. She stared at the photo on Alya's screen, her heart beginning to beat faster as her ears and face felt hot. It was Ladybug and Chat Noir: their special moment. It was ruined, absolutely ruined. Although Marinette had to agree that they looked cute together, she felt embarrassed. Her stomach knotted while her friends were gathering. They giggled and 'aw-d' as they surrounded her. Marinette felt so compromised and alone at the same time.

"W… Wow… Ladybug a-and Chat Noir, huh?" She stuttered, setting down her cupcake shakily.

"I know, right? I've been waiting for this for so long! I'm so happy for them!" Alya squealed, hugging her phone to her chest, "I posted it on the Ladyblog the _moment_ I got home. I have so many likes! People are going crazy. They even have fanart."

"Wow... I... I'm so happy for them, but don't you think it'll get in the way of being super heroes or anything?" She asked quietly, gripping her stomach, trying to be subtle about her distress.

"Well I guess it could, but I feel like they've been in a relationship for... Forever really." Marinette sighed and picked up her cupcake again, slowly taking a bite while friends murmured about their OTP. She felt like she was going to internally combust, ready to explode any moment, and yet she just sat in her chair, the cupcake sitting in her hands while she chewed.

Seconds later, someone came bursting through the door of the bakery, the bell jangling loudly. Adrien had a concerned face, his green eyes a bit worried and apologetic. "I'm so sorry I'm late Marinette! I just barely got the text from Alya!" He stammered, approaching the group timidly, a small box in his hand.

"O-Oh my gosh it... It's fine Adrien! T-Thank you so much for coming!" Marinette answered, her face becoming hot, a bit if guilt stirred in her throat while Chat entered her mind again. He smiled and handed her the box, its white wrapping glimmered slightly. She quickly opened the box, her hands shaking slightly. A smile stretched across her face as she reached into the box. It was a small hairpin, a small pastel pink rose with a black pin. White swirling designs shined on the black pin, complimenting the pink perfectly. She blushed and looked up with him, his face stretched in an eager smile.

"Oh Adrien... It's absolutely beautiful!" She answered, flinging herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

Adrien laughed aloud while hugging her back, "I'm so glad you like it! Happy birthday." Marinette took a step back and fiddled with the pin while placing it in her hair. "It suits you!" Adrien laughed, looking at her with a warm smile. Marinette couldn't help but feel guilty when speaking to Adrien, and there was the side of her who longed to be with him; it was all very confusing. However, Marinette didn't let any of this stop her from having a good time for her birthday.

* * *

Marinette sighed and looked out on her building. There was so much going on in her head she could barely stand it. Her school competition coming up, her homework, Adrien, and Chat Noir all were spinning around her head. She decided she needed some fresh air. "Tikki. I want to go out on the town as Ladybug… get some things off my mind." She said quietly, the Kwami resting on her head.

"Alright, I don't know if that's the best idea though." Tikki answered, floating down to meet her eyes.

A whirlwind of color and magic later, Ladybug was swinging from building to building, the cool night air felt soothing on her cheeks. She looked up at the top of the Eiffel Tower; it had a soft warm glow emanating from it. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and hooked it to the top of the tower. She flew through the air and landed at the top of the tower, taking in the gorgeous view of Paris. She knew she was free up at the top; no responsibilities until trouble arrived, which seemed a long ways off. "Beautiful view isn't it." Tikki said, the echo of her voice quiet.

"Yeah…I'm so glad we decided to do this." Ladybug answered back, staring down at the streets below. They were so quiet, and yet people were walking down the streets, enjoying the summer breeze and the stunning nightlife.

She began scanning the surroundings; it was in her nature. Although Ladybug knew there was no Akumas out at the time, she always stayed vigilant. Out of the corner of her eye, something was off, and she knew exactly what. She cringed as she turned to see a boy sitting on the top of a roof in leather with cat ears on his head. It was Chat Noir, his legs dangling off the side of the roof, a big goofy smile on his face (as always). She groaned as she stared at him. Ladybug had no idea how to face the boy she had just kissed a few hours ago. She didn't want to be distracted, but then again, there were no problems going on right now. She knew she would get distracted if she decided to go down there.

Ladybug groaned again, she realized their weapons are able to sense when the other Kwami is activated and in use. Chat must've known she was out here somewhere. She watched as Chat pulled out his staff and pressed the paw on the bottom. Suddenly her yo-yo began buzzing.

"Marinette." Tikki's faint voice echoed in her head, "What are you going to do about Chat."

"I hadn't thought about it." She replied; her calmness turned to anxiousness while her shoulders felt suddenly tense as she grabbed the yo-yo in her hand.

"I know you have Marinette. You need to face the truth, even if it's scary."

"Please Tikki… Give me some more time to think. It only happened a few hours ago… You're not giving me much time to really wrap my head around this."

"That's exactly my point Marinette. You've had hours to decide, it's now time to confront your problem."

Marinette breathed out slowly, her own thoughts betraying her. How was she going to deal with Chat? She knew Chat wouldn't be able to restrain himself from trying to kiss her again, but then again, she didn't mind too much. Although she still liked Adrien, Chat Noir filled most of her head.

"Tikki," Marinette sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Just answer it."

She sighed and opened the yo-yo, forcing a smile on her face. "Bug-a-boo! I didn't expect you to answer, what a lovely surprise." Chat laughed, his voice echoed from the device.

"Hey Chat, nice to see you too." Ladybug answered, glancing over to the roof where he sat, seeing him with his legs crossed, he bobbed up and down; it made Ladybug giggle a little.

"Where are you? I just wanted to hang out with you. I saw your Kwami activated so I thought it was the purr-fect time to see you." Chat replied, zooming the camera on his face.

"You have GPS don't you?" She retorted, a finger over the end button.

"Touché. See you in a bit, my lady." He said, pressing the end button. Ladybug sighed, her stomach twisting in knots while she stared down at him, fiddling with his staff. She saw him look around; he must've turned on his GPS. Ladybug giggled while he searched, she could see the confusion in his body language. GPS had 2D navigation, not 3D. She was right on top of him while he helplessly searched.

Seconds later, Chat looked up, a smile stretching across his face. She heard a loud laugh while he began climbing the tower. "Well aren't you an illusive one my lady! You would think the 'black cat' could evade sight during the night." He shouted, nearly to the top where Ladybug sat.

"Well aren't you a clever kitten." Ladybug answered, holding a hand out towards him, which he grabbed while being pulled up.

Ladybug didn't like that they were alone face-to-face again. The nervousness crept inside her while he stared at her for a moment. Chat, still holding her hand, laid a tender kiss on her hand, and gently put his other hand on top. "C-Chat…" Ladybug grumbled, pulling her hand away while trying to hide her blushing face.

"How've you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Chat laughed, taking a step backwards and sitting down on the railing.

"It's only been a few hours." Ladybug answered, facing away from the hero. _How can he act so casual about this?_ She thought while tugging at one of her pigtails.

"For you M'Lady, it felt like an eternity." He answered smoothly, his arms spreading, emphasizing his point.

She turned to him slowly, their eyes meeting. "Chat I…" She started, a lump of nervousness formed in her throat. _Why am I acting like this? I came here to talk to him… and now I can't?_ She thought, the redness of her face intensifying. Chat smiled and took a step forward.

"Do I have your permission to come closer?" He asked quietly, keeping his distance. She nodded hesitantly. She wanted to kiss him. _Oh_ how she wanted to kiss him, but she was so scared and confused that she didn't know what to do anymore; Ladybug couldn't think strait.

Chat took another step forward, timidly watching her movements. "Do I have your permission to touch you?" He quietly said, awaiting her response.

"I suppose so." She answered.

A warm smile appeared on his face as he took another step forward, putting a hand around her waist. Ladybug's heart started pounding as he leaned towards her face, his hand holding her cheek. His hand was so warm and so familiar. "Do I have your permission to kiss you, My Lady?" Chat whispered, his nose inches away from hers. Her ears and face began radiating heat as she nodded slowly. Chat grinned and leaned forward to meet her lips. It was happening again, and Ladybug didn't have the will to stop it. She felt as if she was going to melt into Chat Noir's hands any second. Her knees began to feel weak as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Chat let out quiet purr while pulling her in closer, the heat from his face and ears were mimicking hers. Chat Noir's hand slowly traced Ladybug's jawline down to her chin, making her shiver.

Ladybug slowly pulled away, looking at Chat's now very red face. Chat stared at her for a moment, admiring her ivory skin and her small freckles, which were only slightly visible under her mask. "Are you going to make any more puns because this time I'm prepared." He chuckled, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Not this time, sorry kitty." She answered quietly, cherishing the moments she's able to look into his bright green eyes. They were soft and warm, with a feeling of kindness and generosity. She was so conflicted, and she wanted to be with Chat. She also wanted to be with Adrien, and she knew she couldn't do that to herself, or Chat.

"Chat I… I don't know how this is going to work with our missions…" Ladybug quietly said, breaking eye contact. She didn't want to break his heart, and she knew if she told him the truth, it would. She lowered her hands, letting them hang to her sides.

"What do you mean?" He answered, a puzzled expression appearing on his face. Chat took her hands and held them tightly. "Ladybug…." he whispered, leaning forward, their noses almost touching.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien walked into the classroom with a smile on his face. He couldn't get over the events of the previous night. Thoughts swirled in his head as he approached his seat. Not looking where he was going, Adrien bumped into the corner of the desk knocking the books out of his hands and hitting him in the arm.

"Nice one." Nino piped up beside him, chuckling to himself.

"Oh shut up Nino." Adrien laughed, picking up his books and sitting down next to his friend. He set his books down on the desk, and began pulling out his tablet with the stylus.

"Dude.. you alright? You seem kinda… loopy." Nino asked quietly while Adrien accidentally flung his stylus behind him.

"O-Oh.. yeah, no I'm fine. I just didn't really get much sleep last night." Adrien answered, receiving his flung stylus from Alya.

"Nino has a point, Adrien. You're not really acting like yourself today. What's up?" Alya asked while leaning forward on the desk. Adrien turned to face her with a grin on his face.

"I can honestly say that I'm perfectly fine. Like I said before, I just didn't get enough sleep." He answered, a smirk forming as he turned back and sat in his desk.

"Uh huh. That definitely doesn't sound like a whole lotta bull." Alya said, patting him on the shoulder.

Twenty minutes passed, and the whole classroom was filled except the seat directly behind Adrien. "Marinette is late again, what's wrong with that girl, she literally lives down the street." Alya muttered under her breath.

"I know, right? She's going to have to go to summer school if she keeps missing class like this." Nino answered, standing up and scooting Alya over to sit next to her. Adrien sighed and began fiddling with his ring. Ladybug was running through his mind and concentrating on the class was the last thing on his to-do list.

As the teacher spoke Adrien's eyes wandered until they landed on the front door which was creaking open quietly. He stared as Marinette slowly walked into the classroom as discreetly as she could. Adrien smiled and waved slightly. She looked at him for a moment then continued to her seat. Taken a bit by surprise, Adrien watched her as she walked past him not saying a word. Ayla smiled and scooted over pushing Nino back into his seat.

"What's up?" Alya whispered as Marinette sat down slowly, getting her tablet out of her bag. Marinette simply turned and smiled slightly, then continued getting her things. Adrien's confusion mixed with Alya's as they both stared at her. Marinette didn't seem to notice the bewilderment she had inflicted on her classmates.

"Hey… Marinette.. are you okay?" Adrien quietly asked, staring back at her waiting for a reply. Her usual kind and optimistic personality had turned into a quiet reserved one. An awkward silence fell as she obviously had not heard what he said. He glanced at Alya who shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She turned and nudged Marinette who seemed to have completely ignored Adrien. Marinette glanced down at Adrien, a small smile formed as she looked at him. Suddenly Adrien couldn't think of the words he wanted to say. He could feel his face get slightly hot while she waited for a reply.

"Uh.. I.. I was just wondering if you were doing alright." Adrien quietly said, staring at her for a moment.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night. You know… birthday party and all." She answered, her voice slightly raspy. He nodded slowly, a concerned smile on his face.

"Oh, alright. I was just wondering." He answered.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you." Marinette said, turning to face the teacher. Taking a closer look, Adrien hadn't noticed the small bags under her eyes until that moment, so she must have been telling the truth. Adrien did notice, however, that Marinette was no longer stuttering when he spoke to her. She was no longer an awkward string of broken sentences and loss of words. Was she finally getting used to him, or simply no longer interested in his friendship? The thought of the second scenario began swirling in his head, and a small tingle of anxiety crept into his throat.

"Don't overreact Adrien.. She's just tired… Isn't it nice to be able to just speak with her for once?" He muttered to himself, breathing deeply,

"This isn't something to be anxious about."

Adrien had suffered from anxiety for years; since he was a child. His father put so much emphasis on being perfect, and studious, and completely obedient that Adrien refused to disappoint anyone. The pressure of little events such as this made his skin crawl and his throat feel tight. Adrien looked up at the teacher, realizing he didn't know what she was talking about. A laboured sigh escaped his lips as he began fiddling with his ring again, twisting and pulling at it. His hands slightly trembling as he focused on his ring, trying to keep his attention on what his hands were doing.

This isn't exactly how Adrien had expected this day to begin.

* * *

Guilt tingled in the back of Marinette's throat as she slowly walked down the street towards her school. The impending scolding of her teachers hung over her head as she looked down at her watch, "9:55 am". Her pace did not quicken, nor did it slow. Marinette continued while her mind did circles around her. Everything was paced at a million miles per hour in her head, switching from Chat to Alya, to their kiss, to the ladyblog, to Adrien…. Adrien. Her main problem left a sour tinge on her tongue; she had to face Adrien today, there was no getting out of it. She had already missed enough school to make her parents concerned, and on top of that she hadn't been getting a proper amount of sleep. Now she had to face the one that, she thought, she loved. Marinette was beginning to realize that there was no hope with Adrien. He had only ever been kind, but in a completely platonic way. Though her heart still ached for his approval and his gentle words, she knew in the back of her head that there was no way in a million years that she would ever get with model, blonde, green eyed, teen heartthrob, Adrien Agreste.

Entering the classroom late was Marinette's specialty, and at this point, the teachers no longer scolded her in front of the class. They would usually reprimand her as she was leaving the classroom, telling her to stay after the rest of her classmates had gone. This was no unusual occurrence for her, so she nodded to Ms. Bustier and headed towards her desk. Not even a second later, Marinette made eye contact with the person who she was dreading to see the most. Adrien Agreste smiled and waved as she passed by. A knot formed in her stomach as she continued walking. Her initial thought was to turn around run in the opposite direction. She wanted to scream and never see his face again. Why she was so guilty seeing the boy that she technically never betrayed, Marinette didn't know, but the feeling in her stomach continued to churn and boil. Slowly she climbed over Alya and sat in her desk, making sure not to speak to anyone. She turned to look at Alya, who was clearly speaking to her. For some reason she stared at her lips moving, but wasn't focused enough to really understand what she was saying. There was no point in figuring out what she was saying now, she had already lost most of the conversation.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Tikki…. Hey Tikki.. you there?" Plagg whispered to Marinette's purse next to her desk. A small red head peeked out of the purse, staring at the cat Kwami.

"Plagg this isn't exactly the best time to be speaking to me. We're in the middle of class." Tikki answered, wary of any wandering eyes.

"Just.. Ugh just come here for a second." Plagg moaned, gesturing to her to join him in Adrien's bag. Tikki sighed and waited until the coast was clear. She quickly entered the bag and stared at the cat Kwami.

"So.. What did you need me for?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Tikki I don't think this is going to end well." The Cat kwami stared at her waiting for an answer; the concern in Plagg's face was slightly jarring. Tikki gazed at him, confusion in her face."Adrien, as much as it leaves a very unpleasant taste in my mouth to say, is very important to me. I don't know if they can keep up this charade any longer. They're going to find out each other's identities at some point, and I don't know what's going to happen then." He continued.

Tikki stared at him in awe, after all of these thousands of years, she had never seen him have such a connection to a human before. The Kwamis sat in silence, staring at each other, waiting to see if the other had an answer. You would think that so many years of knowledge from being superhero companions would prepare them for this kind of experience, but there hadn't been a situation quite like this for hundreds of years.

"I'm really rusty in the love division you know." Plagg suddenly blurted out, tossing his arms in the air and then frustratingly crossing them across his chest.

Tikki giggled and nodded, "You're right on that one." She answered, blushing slightly. He stuck his tongue out and turned away to hide his blushing cheeks as well."We can't decide their fate for them. They'll figure out everything in time. All of the others have, and most of them were successful." Tikki quietly answered, trying to put Plagg at ease."The Cat and Ladybug are meant to be together, platonically or not. Marinette and Adrien were chosen for a reason, and it's our job to keep the balance."

Plagg nodded slowly, looking down at his feet. "You'd better get back to Marinette. She probably has a lot on her plate that you need to help her with." Plagg answered, ushering Tikki out of the bag. She nodded and flew back to her bag, waving goodbye.

"I don't know if Adrien can take this much longer." Plagg muttered under his breath.

* * *

Marinette's pace quickened as the bell rang. The school day was over and she had already been stopped by countless classmates and even some teachers asking if she was doing alright. She had enough of social interaction for the day and it was time to head home. A tugging feeling in her chest made her think that she should apologize to her friends for acting so cold to them throughout the day, but at the same time she felt that there was no need to do so. She continued out the front doors and down the main steps when she felt a hand gently grab her bicep.

"Uh.. Hey.. Marinette.. Can I talk to you for a minute?" A quiet voice asked behind her. Her heart felt as if it had stopped for a moment. Once again, the one person she had wanted to avoid was purposely talking to her.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to face the tall blonde boy.

"You just seem like you've been having a really tough day, and I was wondering if I could take you out for ice cream or something to.. I don't know… lift your spirits?" Adrien answered, letting go of her arm and timidly gesturing to his car. Her confusion must have been obvious on her face, for Adrien slowly put a hand on her shoulder and began walking towards his car. "My treat." He added, stopping at the open door that Nathalie was holding open.

"Sure.. why not." Marinette sighed while dipping into the car. Adrien smiled and got in after her, the door shutting behind him. The car ride was long and silent, something that Adrien had expected, so he pulled out his tablet and began working on his homework assigned that day. Marinette looked out the window and watched the buildings race by. _Why is he being so overly nice to me all of a sudden?_ Marinette thought while glancing over at Adrien every once and awhile.

"Why are you being so nice to me." Marinette finally said, breaking the silence.

Adrien turned to face her, a bit awe stricken. "What do you mean?" He answered.

"You've never done this sort of thing for me. Why now?"

The sharpness of Marinette's tone was slightly alarming, but Adrien continued quietly, "You're a really good friend of mine and I thought I should do something nice for you because you've done so many nice things for me." He stared at her for a moment, hoping to ease the tension.

Marinette nodded and continued looking out the window. "I have done a lot of nice things for you, haven't I." She whispered, an almost cold tone. "I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." She muttered to herself, wondering if he would be able to hear her.

Finally arriving at the ice cream shop, Adrien quickly exited the car and opened the door for Marinette before Nathalie could get to it. With a sigh, Marinette left the car as well, clutching her purse. Sitting across the table, they continued to sit in silence.

"Is this about the whole Ladybug and Chat thing at your birthday party?" Adrien asked.

Marinette stared at him gripping the cone tighter while trying to think of the words to say.

"Because that wasn't very nice of Alya and I could tell you were a little bit uncomfortable. If it's any consolation.. I really am sorry about that." He continued, swirling his ice cream. "I wouldn't want anyone spreading something like that on my birthday..takes away the fun I guess." Adrien looked up at Marinette, a slight smile on his face. The guilt crept up her spine and made her frown.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you today, Adrien. You really are a nice guy and I don't want to be rude to you. I've just…" Marinette began swallowing her words, not wanting to get into the details. She wouldn't know how to say that she was guilty for 'betraying' him without sounding strange. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking and.." She couldn't hold it in much longer. Adrien watched her carefully, setting the spoon of his ice cream down while waiting for her answer. "I'm very glad that we're friends. I wouldn't want it any other way." She finally said. A slight smile of relief stretched across her face as she looked back up at him. "And anyway.. It didn't really matter that Alya showed us that picture. I do think Ladybug wouldn't be too pleased about it, though." Marinette quietly changed the subject, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she had just friendzoned her now 'previous' crush.

"I bet chat isn't too fond of the publicity either." Adrien nodded, a slight change in his demeanor made Marinette a bit curious.

"Chat was pretty public about his feelings for Ladybug, though, so I wouldn't be surprised if Chat was the one who sent in the photo to the Ladyblog in the first place." Marinette retorted, leaning back on her seat.

Adrien laughed and looked at her with a grin. "He is in love with her after all."

* * *

Marinette waved goodbye to Adrien as his car drove away. She entered her home with a huff, closing the door behind her. Walking up the stairs leading to her room, Marinette began pondering her next move. Trying to calculate what was going to happen next. She couldn't kiss one boy and be infatuated with another, that wasn't healthy.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Why does Adrien have to be all adorable once I have someone else in my life?" Marinette groaned while pushing the trap door to her room open.

As Marinette sat on the couch pressed against the wall, she felt her hands begin to shake. She had no idea how to deal with her ongoing dilemma. She could feel a lump form in her throat as she began to analyze her situation.

"I never knew this kind of thing could actually happen in real life. These things only happen in those stupid high school movies." she said, choking back a sob.

"Why don't you transform and get your mind off of all of this for a while?" Tikki suggested, floating at eye level to her disheveled heroine.

Marinette grabbed the nearest pillow to her and stuffed her face into it, screaming at the top of her lungs. Teenage girl problems were hard. She slowly lowered the pillow from her face, laying it in her lap. She knew exactly what would happen if she were to transform, and she honestly didn't mind so much. If she were to transform into ladybug there would be an undeniable chance that Chat Noir could be out on patrol and happen to see her. She so desperately wanted to be held and to be told that everything was going to be alright. At the same time, though, her guilt still made her feel awful. She had to face at least one of her problems, but all she wanted to do was hide and run away.

"Marinette… what is the problem that you are facing right now." Tikki asked blankly.

"That… I'm in love with two boys at the same time." Marinette muttered.

"Why are you in love with Chat Noir, and does he love you back?" Tikki continued quietly.

"Yes, he does love me back. He is caring and kind, and gentle. He is always caring for my needs, even if I never asked him to in the first place. He somehow knows me very well and knows what's best for me." She answered.

"Can you say the same for Adrien?"

Marinette paused; yes he was kind and gentle, but he didn't know her. She knew he didn't love her, not in the same way that she loved him. Getting the ice cream was the first time that they had ever hung out alone together since they played video games, but that was almost a year ago.

"No." Marinette whispered, staring at the Kawami floating in front of her. A look of confusion formed on Marinette's face. She had never thought that she would suddenly have this realization. The tightness in her stomach relaxed a bit while she sat in silence. "No.. Adrien doesn't love me." She answered, louder this time. Marinette's eyebrows furrowed slowly as she looked around her room, analyzing every bit of it as she began understanding what she had just said. A smile began to form on her face. The silence continued as the guilt began lifting from her stomach. "The answer is so simple Tikki." She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. Marinette burst into laughter as she stood and looked out of her window, basking in the orange city lights. Tikki giggled a bit and flew around Marinette's head, the soft glow from her body warm and sweet. "I know exactly what I want to do." Marinette answered, opening her window and leaning out slightly.

"Just say the word Marinette!" Tikki Exclaimed.

"Tikki, Spots on."

* * *

The cool summer air drifted through Paris while the moon shone its pale beams down on the residents enjoying the nightlife. Chat Noir sat at the river's edge, admiring the city lights bounce off the running water, flickering and waving as if an artist was hard at work trying to capture the pure essence of it all.

Chat had finished his patrol early. Hawk moth hadn't found a victim for a few days which gave the young superheroes a needed rest. The quiet buzz of the nightlife surrounding Chat was somewhat therapeutic for him. Living in a home where there was a constant buzz of interviews and photoshoots, being on the outside of the action was refreshing.

A sigh escaped his lips as his legs swung lazily back and forth. _I wonder what my Lady is doing right about now_ he pondered, still staring down at the water below him. Suddenly a quiet beep came from his baton, the small green paw print lighting up for a brief moment. "Speak of the devil." He chuckled to himself.

"It's unusual for a cat to be so attracted to water. I'm surprised I found you so quickly without the GPS." A voice piped up behind him. A sly grin stretched across Chat's face as his heroine sauntered up behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you so late, my Lady." Chat retorted, standing up and turning to face her, "I know cats are nocturnal, but I never expected Ladyb-"

Suddenly Ladybug pulled Chat towards her in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. A loud boisterous laugh emitted from chat while he firmly wrapped his arms over her shoulders, pressing his cheek to her forehead.

"For what do I owe this honor?" He laughed, rocking them back and forth slightly. Ladybug pulled away slightly and pressed her lips firmly against his. Surprise shot up Chat's spine as the sudden kiss came as a complete and utter shock. He leaned into her, his hands rubbing her neck and jawline. His heart fluttered in his chest as the felt her gloved hands press against his lower back.

Ladybug slowly broke away and looked at him for a moment, flashing a smile to greet him. "My precious kitty." She cooed, brushing a thumb gently over his lower lip. Chat couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was standing before him. The lights of the city sparkled in her eyes as if Van Gogh himself had put them there. Each breath he inhaled felt like the only breath that he would ever need, for Ladybug left him feeling completely breathless. He was the luckiest black cat in all of Paris, and surely this could only be a dream. Chat opened his mouth as to say something, but a laugh was all that could escape.

"You have witchcraft on your lips, Lady: there is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues of the French council." Chat quoted, confidently raising an eyebrow, "That's shakespeare-King Henry the Fifth I believe."

Ladybug laughed, touching her forehead with his. "I never knew an alleycat such as yourself would be so learned." She answered, tapping him on the nose.

"So what is with all of the sweetness all of a sudden? Cat got your tongue?" Chat teased, poking at her ribcage, tickling her a bit. Ladybug laughed and pushed him away slightly, avoiding his clawed hands.

"I've just been thinking and I had the most wonderful thought." She answered, twirling around, leaning on the balls of her feet while turning away from him for a moment.

"Oh? You've gotten my curiosity peaked my dear." Chat answered.

"You know what they say about curious cats."

"Of course, but they tend to forget the ending."

As Ladybug faced away from Chat, she bit her lip slightly, a smile curling on her face. Nervousness bubbled up inside her stomach as she turned back to face her partner. She felt her fingertips tingle a bit as she saw his face, full of anticipation.

"Chat.." She started, her smile getting bigger by the second.

"I love you too."


End file.
